Con and On and On
by stayawakeinthedark
Summary: Luna is fed up with her regular life and craves adventure. When hears about Mickey's team she knows she would fit right in but how far will she go to achieve her illegal dreams?
1. Chapter 1

It was a windy day down in central London. I stood there at my stall, my clothes itching. I wish he would hurry up! If I was given the wrong information then all the risks I took for this to happen would be for nothing. I shuffled my products around, trying to make this place look legitimate. I went over the lines in my head for the tenth time today. It was going to be tough, trying to con a grifter! I checked my hair in the mirror and sat pretty on the stool until he came.

It took about five minutes until I saw him coming around the corner. Sean Kennedy, the gateway to London's top grifters. I knew if I wanted to make it with them I had to start with him. Sean and his sister Emma were often referred to as the weak spots of the group; the siblings were Mickey's newest recruits.

He was getting close. I took a deep breath and started.

"Sir!" I yelled.

His perfect face turned around with a blank expression, "Yeah?"

"Can I interest you in some products?" It was tricky looking him in the eyes, they were killing me.

"Um... Sure, what have you got?"

Yes! I got him, now I had to keep him.

"We specialise in hand and body scrubs originating from the Dead Sea."

"Sounds good, it would make a good present for my sister." he said.

"Why don't you treat yourself?" I threw him my smouldering smile. A smile started to grow on his face.

"Well..." he said deep in thought.

Before he could say anything I grabbed his hands, caressing them.

"Mmm...They're soft but a little rough around your nails, a natural moisturiser would be perfect for you."

I locked my eyes on his, I could tell he was getting more awkward by the second with my obvious flirting; I had to mop this up quick.

I massaged his wrists while saying some rehearsed crap about the Dead Sea, how it's salts were known worldwide for their cosmetic properties. I squeezed his wrists trying to ease his tension and while not moving my eyes I located his watch. It was cold so must be metal with a clip. I placed my finger on his watch and slid my foot under my stool.

I flicked my heel and knocked the chair over.

I had one second to react.

The stool crashed to the floor, breaking into five large pieces. Sean's eyes widened with a shocked pout. He reached his hand out to the mangled wood, moving his hand away from mine, but because I had my finger on the clip the watch undone itself landing neatly in my hand. I slipped it in my pocket the lent down to the mess.

"Shit, I'm so sorry." I mumbled under my breath. The wood looked sharp but splinters never got into his sure hands. He put the remains of the stool into a neat pile without saying a word. Was he ignoring me? What if I screwed up? A million questions ran through my head but I had his watch so I could get somewhere.

"Your selling is good but your balance isn't" he joked with a smile.

I laughed nervously. "God, I've been so clumsy recently."

Sean smiled at me at was just about to say something when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I have to take this." He said.

I nodded and turned around to the mess. I slipped my hand into my pocket and pulled the watch out. It looked expensive, the perfect bait.

"Thanks for waiting."

I quickly fumbled the watch into my pocket and snapped around.

"It's okay" I said.

"Sorry but I have to go, but I'll tell you what. Around four O'clock come to this address with a few of your products and I'll pick something then."

I took the piece of paper off him. It read 'Eddie's Bar'.

"Sounds like a nice place to live", I joked but of course I knew what happened there. Mickey's team met up there to plan their cons and to reflect on what they had done. They were the only real customers there. A bit of a cheek to call it a public bar.

Sean laughed, "It would be wouldn't it? I'll see you at four"

He winked and turned away, leaving me breathless.

"Hey market girl-"

"Luna, my name is Luna."

"That's a pretty name, have a good day."

He walked away and dialled a number on his phone. I stared at him until he was only a dot in the distance.

Three hours until the start of my new life.

* * *

Good luck Luna! I hope you like this story, please review so I know if you want chapter two ❤


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Uploaded again because it was a fail before :(**

* * *

Behind the door of Eddie's bar I could hear voices. I placed my box of fake beauty products on the ground and moved my fist to the door. I was reluctant, there were either going to be impressed with my theft or angry, but they wouldn't go to the police. A stolen watch was nothing compared to the millions of pounds they have stolen over the years, if turned me in they were going too. I counted the little packages in the box at my feet, five and one for Eddie. The presents were from my "stall", more commonly known as The Strand's local Superdrug.

My fist was shaking. I took a deep breath and counted to three.

One.

Two.

Three.

I slammed my shaking fist into the door three times.

"It's open" said a voice.

I picked up my crate pushed my back into the door with a little more force than I would have liked, causing me to stumble into the dimly lit bar. The bar was a square in the centre of the brick red room, it was encircled with wine glasses and cheap whiskey. A leg was sticking out of the left wall, curious I tilted my head around to find a booth built into the wall. That leg belonged to Sean, I couldn't help but smile.

"Can I help you love?" said Eddie himself.

His voice made me jump. "I have some things for Sean."

He pointed to the booth with a smile. I walked towards the group who were talking in hushed voices.

"Sean, how stupid are you? It was clearly stolen." said the blonde female, Emma.  
"Maybe I left it here before I went out." said Sean deep in thought.

I reached the table and put my box down. They all stopped talking to stare at me. Nervous didn't even come close to what I was feeling, I was petrified. Ash, Albert, Mickey and Emma looked confused but Sean was sitting with a huge grin on his face. Super subtle.

"Guys this is Luna..."  
"Rocha."  
"Miss Rocha here has brought us some gifts."  
I smiled nervously.  
"How much do I owe you Luna?" Sean inquired.  
"£100, but for you £80." I said with a wink. Not just two cons in one day but to the same person.  
He reached into his jacket and pulled out a bundle of twenty pound notes, there had to be thousands of pounds in his hands. He counted four notes and handed them to me.

"So what did you bring for us?" Sean said leaning back into his seat, placing the bundle back into jacket.  
"It's just like Christmas." laughed a man in his early seventies with an American accent: Albert Stroller.

"Emma, a salt scrub." I headed her a little bag. She took it from me reluctantly while giving me a cold look. Why was she being such a bitch?

"Ash, shower gel." He took the brown box from me with a happy smile.  
"Thanks darling." he said opening the box excitedly.

"For you Albert, aftershave balm." I passed him the wrapped up bottle.  
"Thank you my dear." he said with warm smile.

"Moisturiser for Mickey." He took it from me with a nod and a smile.

"And Sean, bath salts and this." I pulled out his exquisite silver watch with a flirty smile.

His mouth dropped. "Where did you find it?" he gushed.  
"In my pocket, right where I put it after I took it from your wrist."  
"Luna! I don't know if I should be shocked or impressed." He said shocked.  
"The latter, definitely the later." I said grinning.

Well at least he was open to the idea of not turning me in. I gave him the watch along with his salts.

"Miss Rocha, may I ask why you did that?" Mickey stood up and walked towards me. It was funny, I felt like I was back at school, but there was really nothing funny about this. I took a deep breath. That was the hard bit over, I still had to convince Mickey to take me on.

"I could make up a lie about how it was all a misunderstanding and that I'm deeply sorry, but it wasn't and I'm not. I've been doing short cons for the past ten years and I've been wanting to advance in my field. Pickpocketing's great, but it's nothing compared to the things you pull off. I mean come on, what have you 'sold'? The Ritz, London Eye, The Eiffel Tower several times! You are amazing and joining you would be an honour. And I get it if you don't trust me, but at least try me. Give me a job to do on a con that you're doing so I can prove what I can do. You won't regret it."

"What skills do you have Luna?"

"I'm great at computer hacking, I could close down a major website like Facebook within an hour. People trust me too easily, just like your Sean over there."

He nervously laughed, "True that."

"And if you need someone to do your admin then I'm your girl."

Mickey smiled. "Another member would greatly improve what we could do with our cons, but obviously we would have to split the money earned, but I'll give you a chance Luna. Meet us here tomorrow at 12 and we'll discuss our options."

He held his hand out for me to shake. I shook it with a smile. "You won't regret this Michael." I said excitedly.

I went to collect my crate from the table. I picked it up and headed to the door. "Enjoy your presents!" I shouted over my shoulder to the grifters.

I had done it! Mickey was giving me a chance to prove how I should be on the team. I had so much to do for tomorrow but I was ready for this, my new life.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and sorry I took a week to upload :/

dreamsdocometruee is super excited for chapter 3 right now ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Another re upload, sorry that I fail so much :/**

* * *

The floor length mirror was the centrepiece of the bedroom. It multiplied the natural light coming in from the square window on the back wall. Even though my bedroom was the biggest room in my apartment it was still tiny. I bought it with money I had earned working at a sports store but I quit after a couple of years; grifting was all I ever wanted to do.

I remember the first time I ever stole money from someone. It was a Saturday night in a smoky west end bar. The music was too loud and it was hard to breathe with the sheer amount of people crammed into the four walls. A man in his early twenties was standing in front of me,  
kissing a blonde girl in a tiny cocktail dress and eight inch heels. I could tell they would be gone in a minute, to his place or hers would be the question. The blonde's French manicured hand slid down his back and rested on his hip, just above his back pocket which contained a fat brown leather wallet. An edge of a twenty pound note was sticking out of it, it's purple clashing with the beige chinos which it was held in. Someone could take it easily if they wanted to, and then it struck me; why don't I take it? Twenty quid wouldn't hurt him, if anything it would teach him a lesson: be more alert when you're groping a girl. I looked around, everyone was too busy drinking to notice me so I went for it. I reached my fingers out to his wallet and pinched my fingers around the note. I flicked my wrist up and the note came out smoothly with no rip. I looked around once more and shoved  
the money under my bra strap and scurried out the door. I can still feel the excitement and adrenaline that was going through my veins that night. I knew from that night on what I wanted to do with my life.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. For twenty-five I still looked quite young. My wavy mahogany hair grew down to my waist and I had it shaped around my heart shaped face. People usually complemented me on my eyes, they were an autumn green with sea blue around the edges  
with dark eyelashes that tickled my brow bone. I was quite thin but not too much for people to think I didn't eat. I had built up muscle on my thighs and upper arms through the swimming I had done as a teenager, I used to love swimming but I was never good enough to compete in anything further than the local competitions held every year.

I pulled on my navy sweater, grabbed my phone and ran through my apartment to the front door. Locking it behind me, I walked out of the main block door and into the busy London street. I knew how to get a taxi round here, just walk down to the five star hotel on the corner, stand next to the parked cars and cross your fingers but today was my lucky day, I stopped a taxi outside my apartment.

* * *

My heels were clicking on the stone steps as I walked down to Eddie's bar. The door was open this time so I walked straight to the grifter's booth. Mickey stood up to speak to me.

"I'm glad you came Luna, but were not going to stay here. Sean will drive you to our penthouse and we'll discuss things there."

"That's fine Michael."

"Please call me Mickey, it's what everyone else does." he said with a smile.

"Sure Mickey, let's get going."

It was cute how he's letting me call him Mickey, it made me feel like he wanted me there in a way.

"Come on everyone," Mickey said to the group, "Let's get going."

Albert, Ash and Emma got up and left with Mickey, leaving me with Sean, but when Emma got to the doorframe she turned around to give me a cold look.

I turned to Sean, "What was that about?"

"She's protective of me. To her I'm still her little brother." he said with an apologetic smile.

"I never thought of it that way." I replied.

"Never mind all that, today Miss Rocha, I am your chauffeur."

I giggled, "Well let's not be late today."

He led me out through the red door, up the concrete stairs to the street. Sean pulled out his car keys from his jeans pocket. He pressed the unlock button and a silver Mercedes flashed orange in front of me.

"This is your car?" I exclaimed. If grifting with these guys could buy things like this then I was in.

"Yeah Luna, welcome to my life!" We laughed as we climbed into the car. God, the seats in this car were more comfortable than the couch in my apartment. The engine purred to life and he set off to the penthouse.

"So Luna, what got you into grifting?"

"It was a mixture of things, the first time I stole it was easy, the guy was too distracted to notice. I just didn't want to be that person who got a minimum wage job who settled down at forty-five to start a family. Grifting's fun, I like it. Did you always want to be a grifter?"

"I always wanted to be an actor so Emma and I started grifting so we could pay the drama school fees, but there's no chance of that now. I'm a criminal, or as Mickey says 'I work outside the law'." he smirked.

"But you get to act every day when you're carrying out a con, you can't say you've had no experience."

"I suppose so." he said quietly.

We spent the rest on the journey in silence while I took in all the London landmarks. The Shard was glistening in the midday sun and the London Eye was twirling, full of tourists. I never had a chance to  
fully experience the beauty of London, I spent my life here scurrying around trying to make a living.

We approached a tall glass skyscraper, "Here we are," said Sean.

"And you have the penthouse?"

"Sure do."

I couldn't begin to imagine how much it cost them to purchase the penthouse in a building like that. I better get used to it, if things go well today then this is my second home. The thought made me smile.

* * *

This was a late birthday present for **_dreamsdocometruee_**! **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sean whispered into my ear, "Four knocks is the signal". I shuddered, he had an effect on me that I couldn't explain.

I did as he said placing four evenly placed bangs on the apartment door. The door opened automatically, I gave Sean an impressed look. He smiled and touched my back gently to lead me into the penthouse. His touch sent a shiver through me, 'Get a grip Luna' I thought, 'Don't lose it". I had to think to walk: left, right, left, right. My concentration led me to the grifters sitting around a large circle coffee table, looking over papers and a laptop. Mickey looked up when the clicking of my heels on the wooden floor stopped.

"Hello Luna, Sean. How was your journey?"

"It was great, amazing how I've lived in London so long and I've seen more in those ten minutes than I have in my twenty-five years here."

"We were very lucky in getting the penthouse, it is really in a prime location. Anyhow, were not here to talk about our ascent up the property ladder, were here to include you in our latest con." Mickey sat back into his seat.

Wait, what!? Mickey's including me in the con? But I didn't even do anything, I mean I stole from them. I thought we were just considering me in it. Well I'm not complaining. I've done it!

"I was never really into property anyway" I laughed "So what's the plan?" I took a seat next to Sean on the cream couch facing Mickey.

"Well to put it simply were dealing with a corrupt law firm who charged their victims more than they could afford and if they couldn't pay the fee the firm would do whatever it took to make them lose the case."

"That's terrible, we have to sort them out." It really was, they had no right to do that to vulnerable people who needed their 'help'.

"So that's where we need you. Tomorrow we'll be posing as electrical inspectors in their head office and we'll gather as much information about them as we can. Past clients, fees, security. We need to find out how they remain to stay in business without the law catching them."

"I'm up for that, so what's everyone's part in it?" I wasn't expecting a huge part, I doubt they would trust me to do something really important.

"It will be Ash, Sean and yourself involved in this part of the con. You'll walk into the reception, introduce yourselves and head up to the offices where you'll collect as much information as you can on USB pens. Have a look at these plans."

* * *

When the sun set that night it looked like the skyscrapers were taking its glow, becoming luminous in the inky sky. The rest of the crew were over in the kitchen drinking bottles of beer but I stood at the floor length window taking in the London skyline. The afternoon was spent finalising plans and we were given our final roles for the con. I had the biggest job of getting information from the computer belonging to the founder of the law firm, Jon Cameron. Emma's face was a picture, the new girl getting the biggest job? She was absolutely pissed off. I was shocked myself, that was a hell of a responsibility to put on my shoulders but I'm sure Mickey is just testing me to see how I can cope.

"Boo." I jumped and looked to see Sean standing behind me.

"You got me there!" I whispered, he laughed quietly.

"Emm, awkward question but Mickey wants to know your dress size?"

I threw him a confused look.

"For tomorrow's clothes and future reference."

Future reference? There was a future with me and the team? I had to contain my smile.

"Oh right, I'm an eight."

"I'll go tell him." he nodded towards the kitchen and set off. I could see Sean talking to Mickey while he wrote things down. Emma looked down to the paper and raised her eyebrows almost in shock, it made me laugh a little. I tuned away before she could give me another dirty look, she was throwing them at me left, right and centre today. Before I knew it Sean was back. "I got you this." he said. He placed a bottle of beer into my hand. I mumbled thanks. He placed a hand into his pocket and took a sip of his beer. I did the same, it was refreshingly sweet after today's work. We stared out the glass into the night

"I'm scared Sean." I admitted.

"Why?" Sean looked concerned.

"Mickey's giving me a hell of a responsibility, what if I screw up?"

"You won't Luna, you can do this right? Just think of what you did to me with my watch" he laughed under his breath, "It's a simple task to do and I know how quick you are."

"But if I screw up then Mickey will never want to see me again and –"

"Luna, don't worry about it, I'll be with you okay?"

I nodded, I couldn't look weak in front of the grifters. I needed to get my head together for tomorrow. I took a sip of my beer and sighed. Sean put his arm around my shoulders trying to comfort me. We stared out into the capital together with my arm around his waist and my head on his shoulder.

* * *

**Sorry this is so late! I've been so busy recently. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't tell if it was the cobbles or my nervousness that was causing me to shake uncontrollably. I tried to breathe deeply but my breath came out ragged. Sean looked at me concerned and mouthed to me, "You okay?" I nodded but I'm sure he could see I was lying. Ash was driving us to the offices of Cameron's law firm in Sean's expensive Mercedes. The boys seemed so relaxed but they had years of practice in this, I wonder how long it took to not feel this way. Last night I went home ecstatic knowing what today was bringing but as soon as I woke up this morning I realised what I got myself into. I relived the conversations Sean and I had at the window last night, he believed in me and gave me hope. I had to do this for them, they had spent weeks planning the con and I wasn't going to be the one screwing it up. London had a greyness to it that day. The fog was circulating in the air and The City's businessmen we dressed drably.

When we arrived at the offices the rain had started pattering on the windscreen. We went over our roles for the last time and stepped out the car. I peered up to the glass tower in front of me, even though the weather was dull it had a glow to it. Ash opened the boot of the car and handed us red tool boxes that were empty apart from a USB pen in mine. He shut the boot and nodded to us, the signal to walk in. I pushed the glass door in front of me to be greeted with a busy lobby. We made our way across the marble floor, dodging people like traffic until we finally arrived at the reception desk. This was when Ash took over to play his part.

"We're here for your annual electrical check." He said in a thick Cockney accent.  
"You don't look like you're from BT." Said the receptionist.  
"Well the lads down at BT are hiring out local electricians to do the checks now, something to do with helping the local economy or something."  
"Got any ID?" the receptionist enquired.  
Ash handed the blonde three fake IDs that Albert had made for us earlier, on mine it said Laura Cole.  
"Take the lift to the fourteenth floor and say who you are. The staff will clear out leaving the office clear for you to inspect." She said, turning her attention to a high stack of paperwork on her desk.  
"Thanks love." Ash replied and nodded towards to lift. We entered,  
selected floor fourteen and zoomed up to the office.

I tightened my ponytail in the lift's mirror and put some Vaseline on my lips while humming to myself. "Someone's in a good mood." Sean said.  
I rolled my eyes, "It takes my mind off what I'm about to do."

"Floor fourteen." a robotic voice stated and the silver doors opened to a bustling office with people scurrying about. We stepped out and were immediately faced with a stick thin redhead. She held a clipboard and a smartphone, I assumed she was Jon's P.A.

"Can I help you?" she said looking us up and down.  
"Were checking your equipment today." Sean said, "The receptionist downstairs said the office would be cleared for us."  
"Give us ten minutes and you'll have the place to yourselves." She replied.

* * *

She stuck to her word and ten minutes later we had started 'checking' the computers. Ash had gone to shut off the CCTV cameras while Sean and I searched the computers belonging to the heads of HR. We were looking through the folders when I came across one entitled 'Bad Examples'. Intrigued I opened it and inside was a document of the same name. I clicked on it and there appeared a list of names. Some of them I recognised like Juliet Williams. A couple of years ago her story was splashed across the front pages. Her claim should have gave her at least £5,000 but she used one of Cameron's lawyers and she walked away with half the money she should have been entitled to. The articles weren't about Cameron himself but they were written on the subject on how our society has become less compassionate. He slipped through that nicely but not this time, we were prepared to take him out.

Ash walked over to us, "The cameras will reset in twenty minutes so we better work fast. It's time Luna."

I nodded and walked towards the glass doors at the end of the computers. I pulled the handle but it wouldn't budge. "It's locked!" I shouted over to the boys.  
"Do you have a hairpin or something?" Sean shouted over.  
I found one behind my ear, pulled it out and then stretched it open. I had no idea what I was doing but I guessed and I started to pick the lock on the door. I heard a click and the door opened.  
"I'm in!" I said.

His office was pretty basic. The back wall was a glass just like back at the apartment and in the middle of the room was a mahogany desk with an expensive looking computer on it and a neat pile of paperwork. I scurried over and put my USB pen into the computer. The files were similar to the ones on the staff's computers but there was more to go through on his. There was no time to read through them so I began copying. It said it would take three minutes to copy so I occupied  
myself by looking out of his window. It showed my reflection of a brunette in bottle green overclothes and brown lace up boots. I heard a squeak behind me and turned around. In front of the mahogany desk stood the man we were all here for, Jon Cameron himself.

* * *

Yeah I finally finished chapter 5. *claps*


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Jon implored.  
"I... I'm the electrician for your annual check." I stuttered.  
"You're not due for another three months." he said.  
"There must have been some kind of mix up. I'm done in here anyway, I'll go now." I hurried to the door but Jon caught my wrist and pulled me towards his face. His brown eyes stared into mine with a scowled mouth.  
"Go." He spat and threw away my wrist. I was just about to pull open the door when I realised.  
"Shit." I thought. The USB pen was still in the computer. If he found out we were fake we would be dead.  
"I left equipment." I muttered and ran to the desk. I looked at him and he was checking his watch so I quickly pulled out the pen and returned to the door.  
"I'm sorry for the mistake, it won't happen again." I said opening the door.  
"Last time I get you..." His voice droned out as the glass door closed behind me.  
"Let's wrap this up boys." I shouted. We ran towards the lift and I pushed the button.  
"Come on, come on!" I pleaded. The lift arrived and we walked in. I jammed the floor button and the door shut.

"What happened in the office Luna? Are you alright?" said Ash.  
"Jon came in and he was fuming. I almost left without the pen but I got it just in time. I'm a little shaken." I replied.  
"We'll be back at the penthouse in no time." Sean put his arm around me and rubbed my arm.

* * *

"It's all on here." I smiled waving the USB. I put it into the laptop and copied the files. I had gotten over my meeting with Jon. Fresh clothes and a double whiskey made me feel like a different girl. The penthouse was a really nice place at night, I never wanted to go back to my little flat. I had a taste of this life and I was hooked. We all sat around the coffee table drinking and talking.

"You said you had great skills in computer hacking." Said Albert.  
"Yeah, I taught myself. They all make the same basic mistakes so if you crack one, you can crack them all."  
"You're a great girl Luna. I admire the way you presented yourself in front of Mickey when we first met you. You reminded me of a grifter we had on our old team."  
"What was his name?" I asked.  
"Danny Blue." Albert replied. At the sound of that name Mickey's head shot up and Ash looked over. They knew we caught them staring so they went back to reading the paper in their hands.  
"Heard of him?" Albert enquired.  
I shook my head, "How do I remind you of him?"  
"He always knew what he wanted and was a trier." He replied.  
The files were finished copying so I called everyone over to the laptop.  
"Anywhere you want to start?" I asked the team.  
"Start looking at the company's turnover." Said Mickey.

* * *

"Ash could do the flop." Said Emma.  
"But were not hitting Jon where it hurts. He is greedy and that's the first golden rule of the con. _You can never cheat an honest man._"  
"How about we follow the examples in the 'Bad Examples' folder. If we make their worst nightmare in a claim then we can take them down. Don't pay the fees, lose the case then we give him a choice. Pay us or we send an exposé to every major UK newspaper." I thought aloud.  
"That could work. Put him in the position that his clients are in then take him for all he's got." Mickey said.  
"I like the sound of that." Smiled Albert.  
"Okay, let's wrap this up for tonight." Said Mickey, closing the laptop and sorting paper. Ash and Emma walked to the kitchen to get a beer. Sean walked over to me and sat down. "Want a beer?"  
"Sure, but I'll think it'll be my last one for tonight." I replied.  
Sean looked at me with puppy eyes and I laughed, "What?"  
"I thought we could talk for a while. It's been all business today." He said.  
I sighed, "Okay then, you win." I rubbed his leg and stood up. We walked to the kitchen and I opened the fridge.  
"Any kind?" I asked him.  
"Mmm hmm." He mumbled. I pulled out two bottles of Budweiser, opened them and gave one to Sean.

"So… You excited for your day off tomorrow." He said taking a sip of his beer.  
"We're getting a break?"  
"Yeah, Mickey always gives us a break during a con if he can."  
"Why? Shouldn't we be planning what we're going to do?"  
"Relax Luna, after all a clear mind is full of wisdom." He said closing his eyes.  
"You're full of bullsh-."  
"And one at peace calls good karma wherever they go."  
"Alright, alright, that's enough Mr Buddha." I said rolling my eyes.  
"Nah, I'm playing you on. I'd rather be grifting too." He smiled. "Can I ask you something Luna?"  
"Sure."  
"How did you know who I was when you caught me that day? Did you know I was with Mickey?"  
"I knew you were the easiest way to Mickey. The con artists on the street always spoke of this team in a way like it was a dream they would never achieve. I was fed up with the way they spoke of you like you were superior to them, which in a way you are. If they tried to do this they wouldn't last a day. What happened to honour amongst thieves? I didn't want to sit drinking, thinking of the life I could have, so I made a plan. I rose as much as I could from short cons and made the set up that you saw, and here I am. I proved the impossible." I laughed.  
Sean looked into my eyes. "Mickey found us on the street, we were in a  
bad place."

I was about to say something but I was interrupted by the doorbell. "Come on." I said to Sean and we headed to the door.

The whole team were there and Mickey put his hand on the handle. He turned to look at us and Ash nodded at him. Mickey pulled open the door and there he stood.

A blonde man with the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. He was muscular and the only word to describe him was perfect. He stood at ease like he'd done this before. "Missed me?" he asked us.

Albert informed me that that man was Danny Blue.

* * *

_Tell me what you think about putting Danny in it. I got the complete Hustle boxset for Christmas. I only discovered Hustle on the second last series and I thought I wouldn't like the first episodes but I was wrong! If anything I like them better than the later ones 3 so you should review cause I love my readers like that 3_


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you doing here Danny?" Laughed Mickey.  
"I'm here to make your..." he counted us, "Magnificent Seven into the Great Eight."  
"I thought you were in the States." said Albert.  
"Well, you know... I conned them out of all they had." He looked at the ground, "Anyway, what's with the twenty questions? Let's get a beer!" Danny laughed and made his way over to the kitchen, dumping his duffel bag on a stool.  
"That's Danny Blue?" I whispered to Albert.  
"Yes, he was grifting in the states with another one of our previous grifters, Stacie Monroe. Looks like he might be here to stay." He said gesturing towards the fridge where Danny was finding beers for all of us in.

"There goes your early night." Sean laughed.  
"Good thing it's a break tomorrow, I don't think I'll be able to get up." I said stretching my arms above my head. "Let's go find out who this Danny guy is." I smiled at Sean and walked over to the group of grifters at the kitchen. I sat on a barstool and listened to Danny telling us his story.

"We started off in Vegas then went to San Francisco. We stayed there for six months working in the underground casinos."  
I looked over to Mickey. He looked concerned and if a little, angry. I couldn't understand why. Did he hate Danny for some reason?  
"We spent the rest of our time in New York playing long cons on some of the Wall Street bankers, and now I'm here."  
Mickey looked as if he wanted to say something but he was biting his tongue.

* * *

"So... What's a pretty girl like you doing in the ugly world of grifting?"

Everyone had started conversations with each other leaving me and Danny alone to talk. I looked into his eyes, God, they were blue.  
"I don't think it's ugly, if anything it's quite glamorous." I replied smiling.  
"But it's all an illusion." He said leaning forward. "You're bribed in with the money, casinos and diamonds but in reality it's just pumped up crime."  
"Pumped up crime? You're ridiculous Danny!" I laughed.  
"Classic signs of a brainwashed con artist." He said shaking his head.  
I rolled my eyes. "Then why are you here? Are you undercover, trying to change us?" I said pretending to be shocked.  
"Nah, I'm taking the piss." He replied.  
"No way! You really had me going there." I said sarcastically. Danny laughed to himself and put his arm on the back if the couch behind me.  
He looked into my eyes, "That Sean hasn't taken his eyes off you all night."  
I glanced over to Sean. He was talking to his sister and sure enough our eyes caught for a fraction of a second. I turned my attention back to Danny, "I used him to get to Mickey, I think he got a little  
attached." I sighed.  
"You didn't sleep with him did you?" Danny said frowning.  
"Oh no! Just some very heavy flirting. I wouldn't go that far."  
"In general?"  
"No, with a mark."  
His eyes searched down my body then back up to my eyes. He brushed his thumb against the back of my neck causing me to shudder. It all came together now. He was asking about Sean because he thought we were together and he wanted to know if I slept with him because he wanted me all to himself.

"So you're open to new ideas." he said continuing to touch my neck.  
"It depends."  
"Would you be open to the idea of me taking you out for a drink tomorrow?" He stopped with my neck and started twisting a piece of my hair.  
"Hmm... I think I would." I whispered. It was hard to reply. I had only met this guy an hour ago and I was already falling for him? I worried I was coming across vulnerable and easy but who cares? It's my life and I can choose what I do.  
"Great sweetheart. It's going to be a fantastic night. Well I said tomorrow, I guess it's today I'll be taking you out." He had a sort of proud smile on his face. I felt like laughing if he had that much  
pride in what he just done.  
"Oh shit, is it that late?"  
"Three hours in."  
"I best be getting home if I want to look my best for tomorrow." I stood up and picked up my bag from the coffee table.  
"How are you getting home?" Asked Danny.  
"I'll just get a taxi or something." I replied.  
"Wait at the door, I'll catch up in a minute." He said quietly.

"That's me off everyone!" I said to the group.  
"Goodbye Luna, have a good night." Albert shouted over.  
"I will, see you later!"  
I picked up my jacket and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. I waited by the front door in the corridor like Danny told me to. There was a sound of goodbyes muffled by the door and after a minute out walked Danny with his bag hung on his shoulder.  
"Let's go." He whispered and he led me out the door. We walked down the corridor towards the lift and I asked, "Wont they be suspicious?"  
"Nah, they're too drunk to care."  
We entered the lift and descended to the lobby.

"We didn't have a place like this when I was around." He said looking around the reception area.  
"Maybe you were holding them back" I said smirking at him. He looked shocked and took my hand and started to run out the door. I let out a little scream as we got outside and discovered it was raining. Luckily there was a taxi waiting outside the door so we climbed in. I said the address of my apartment and we headed there.

"Why did you leave the states, the real reason? None of this bullshit about taking all their money."  
I looked over to him, he looked kind of uncomfortable.  
"Heard of Stacie Monroe?"  
I nodded.  
"I've always had a thing for her and when we were alone in America I guess I hoped something would finally happen between us. But it didn't so I was left feeling stupid so I came back. It was always her and Mickey even though they denied it."  
"She's still over there?" I asked  
"Yeah with her new man too."  
"I knew what you said to the others was false. No millionaires come to see their old friends in day old sweatpants." I said glancing to his legs.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence with the occasional glance to each other. Near the end his hand found its way to my thigh and started trailing higher. I looked at Danny and he was staring out the window with a smirk on his face. When we reached my apartment Danny paid the taxi fare and let me out the door.

I walked to the front door and searched my bag for my keys. Danny stood behind me and put his hands on my waist. I found my keys and put them in the lock while he breathed onto my neck. I turned around and put my arms around his neck. I looked into his eyes and bit my lip. I wanted him badly but I barely knew him! I went over my thoughts from earlier and came to the conclusion that only we would have to know about this, our little secret. He slipped one of his hands into my hair and pulled me into a kiss. It only lasted seconds because he broke it. I looked up at him confused but he laughed and picked me up, carrying me into my flat, slamming the door behind him. He placed me down and I took his hand, leading him upstairs to my bedroom.

* * *

I feel like I'm doing this story for myself. Even if you don't have an account you can still review.


	8. Chapter 8

I opened my eyes and squinted at the sun coming through the window. The ache in my head hit me like a brick and I groaned loudly. Then I remembered something else, there was a grifter in my bed. I closed my eyes and grabbed my hair. What the hell was I thinking? Sleeping with a guy that I just met was bad enough but when you're trying to impress the man you're working for, you don't sleep with his friend!

If I found myself like this at his place I would have left but I couldn't leave Danny in my house. I decided to try to get back to sleep and hopefully he would go. He seemed like the kind of guy that would leave as soon as he could. I rolled to my side so I was facing away from him and closed my eyes.

Danny Blue. The memories from last night slowly came to the surface. He came storming in like he owned the place. He talked about a girl, Stacie? Something about America? I sighed heavily, I'd got myself into a right mess. Walking right in, stealing, flirting, sharing a bed and screwing up the con. I had ruined the chance that I wanted for years.

A single tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. 'Get a grip Luna' I thought, it had almost became my motto this week.

A couple of minutes later, Danny rolled over to face my back. My eyes shot open. 'Go, please.' ran in a loop in my head. I wanted to just forget about everything, I wished I could go back to the windy market and start over, without the awkwardness of Sean and Danny. People will start to notice, Mickey might even kick me out if he thinks I'm a problem.

Danny started to move around a little more, he was starting to wake up. He leant over towards me and put his lips next to my ear. I just wanted him to go. "Drinks at seven, Tower Bridge."

I forgot that I said I would go out with him tonight. I guess there isn't really a way out now.

He kissed my ear and got up. I could see him in the corner of my eye getting dressed, picking up his bag and walking towards the bedroom door.

"See you later baby." I turned to look at him and a smile grew on his face. I felt a little guilty wanting him to go but he wasn't really sticking around any longer than he had to. He walked out the door and I could hear him running down the stairs. When I heard the door slam I sat up. I had to forget about everything. I stood beside my bed and stretched. The clock on my bedside table told me it was 10am.

I walked out the bedroom and into the bathroom in the next room. My reflection in the mirror made me almost laugh. My hair was sticking up in all directions and my eyes were dark with all the drinks from the night before. I shook my head and quickly undressed, stepped into the shower and let the water wash my thoughts away.

* * *

The dress was tight and frankly sleazy. The red material wrapped around my body and pulled my waist in while showing off too much off my chest. I sighed as I pulled my high shoes on. This was just one more time you had to face Danny, and then you can get back to the con. I grabbed my clutch and walked out my front door, the memories of earlier that morning caused me to blush. I slammed it behind me and walked to the hotel on the corner to get a taxi. A black cab pulled up in front of me and I climbed into it.

"Tower bridge please."

"It's a big bridge hun, anywhere in particular?"

Oh, Danny didn't say. "Just drop me off at the start of it."

The driver nodded and set off for the bridge. The ten minute drive gave me an opportunity to think about the con we were playing. I would have to take a behind the scenes role after my close encounter with the mark. Mickey said it was his fault for not reviewing Cameron's schedule correctly, saying that the time he told us to go in the office was wrong. Cameron seeing half our team before the grift had really began was a huge blow to our plans. We were only left with Emma, Mickey and Albert to do the rope and convincer. I couldn't see a way around it but this was Mickey's team. The team who conned four people at once, sold countless landmarks and got the same mark with the same con twice. They are the greatest grifters in the Britain, if not the world and I was not prepared to let them down. I pulled my Blackberry out of my bag and typed 'Jon Cameron' into the search engine. I wasn't meeting the team tomorrow with nothing to give.

* * *

I paid the driver and stepped out the cab happier than what I had been when I entered it. It's amazing what you can find out with a simple internet search. I had what I needed for the next day so I could enjoy myself with Danny. I walked onto the bridge to start my search for the grifter. The skyscrapers around me were glittering in the night sky like giant torches. The bridge was full of people making their way through the city. I glanced at my watch. It was just before seven, where was he? I made it to the centre of the bridge so I put my elbows on the railing and looked out onto the city around me.

"Luna!"

I whipped my head around and saw Danny walking towards me with his arms open. He was wearing an open necked shirt and black trousers, he looked much better than he did when we first met.

"I wondered where you got to!" I said, walking into his strong arms.

"You look good." He growled into my ear. His words made me shiver with excitement.

"I preferred the sweatpants on you." He laughed and let go of me.

"I doubt they would let us in if I turned up like that." He looked down at me with warm eyes.

"Who's 'they'?" I frowned up at him.

He grinned excitedly and nodded behind him. I looked over his shoulder to see what he was referring to. The only place I could think of... No, it couldn't be that?  
"The... The Shard?"

Danny's smile grew even larger and he nodded. "The highest bar in London."

I took his hand and we made our way to the huge building.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm going to warn you now, I can't drink a lot tonight Danny."

"Can I ask why?"

"It's a big day tomorrow, I need a clear head."

We sat at a table next to the window with London hundreds of metres below us. We both looked out of the glass in awe at the view below us.  
"This must have cost a fortune." I whispered.

"Lucky we're not having our dinner too, would have set me back another hundred in booking fees alone." I forgot that we weren't having dinner. I forgot to eat something before I left, shit.

I shook my head to get the thoughts out of my head. "You must have really hit the golden marks in the States."

Danny smiled proudly but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Stace was the lucky charm." He looked down at his knotted hands. I wasn't sure what to say, he was obviously still hurting over her.

The waiter broke the silence between us. "Will you be drinking with us tonight at the Shard Mr Blue?"

Danny's head shot up. "Yes." His frown melted away and was replaced with a warm smile.

"Will you be requiring waiting service tonight sir?"

"No, thank you. We will be fine ourselves."

"Then enjoy your night." He nodded to both of us and walked away.

"So what you fancy then hun?" Danny picked up the drinks menu from the table and started flicking through it.

"Whatever you're having. Nothing too strong though."

He stood up. "I'll be back in a minute."

I smiled at him and he made his way to the huge bar.

I felt slightly frustrated. Every time I tried to bring up America in front of Danny he put his defences up. I just wanted to hear his stories of grifting, not about Stacie! I couldn't care any bloody less about her to be honest.

I leant back into my seat and looked out into the night. I'm sure I could see the team's apartment in the distance. If my plan for the con worked then maybe it could be my home too, but we couldn't all fit in if Danny was staying with us too.

"Two Mojitos, is that alright?" Danny put our drinks on the table and returned to his seat.

"Oh, I think I could only manage one." I said with a smile, joking with him.

He laughed and took a sip of his cocktail, I did the same. It was strong, you could really taste the lime. I think he was trying to get me drunk.

"I like your dress, the colour suits you." He looked down my body and I was sure if it was his comment or the way his eyes were looking at me that made my cheeks turn the same colour as the dress. I looked down in embarrassment and mumbled thanks. Last night was a blur but I remember that he was good, _very good_. I was surprised he would want to meet up again, he seemed the type to sleep with a girl and never call her again. Maybe because what we do with Mickey, he couldn't just act like nothing happened.

"So Danny..." I took a sip of my Mojito, I needed the courage to get any information out of him. "You never told me about your grifts with Mickey's crew."

* * *

"And after he woke up he couldn't remember a bloody thing!"

After two cocktails I was on water. By that time I had learnt a lot about Mickey's last team. Danny got off to a rough start, Mickey practically hated him but after a couple of years he was running the crew. When Stacie's name came up he, naturally, looked upset but I quickly changed the subject when that happened. I was starting to warm to him again, I felt the same way as when we first met.

"Seriously?" He was telling me the story of when they conned the same mark with the same con, twice.

"Yeah! It was for the better, he was a right arse before... Oh." His phone started to ring and the happiness drained from his face. "I've got to take this, I'll be back in a minute... Or ten."

He stood up and answered the call, I forced a smile as he walked away.

"Alone again." I mumbled

* * *

I was left twiddling my thumbs for closer to twenty minutes before my date returned to his seat. He put his phone into his trouser pocket and looked into my eyes.

"I'm going to have to end our evening there Luna." He spoke to me like I was a child.

"Is everything alright?" Great, what was his excuse this time

"I... Its Stace, she needs me back in the US."

"But I thought you were done grifting over there?" Go on then, run back to your precious Stacie.

"She told me to get the next flight, it must be serious."

I glanced down at my hands. I knew that with Danny it would be short, but not very sweet. I looked at him with a bitter smile. "It was nice getting to know you, Mr Blue." I held out my hand for him to shake. I wasn't going to let him hurt me.

"Likewise, Miss Rocha." He shook my hand. I thought I would feel something there, just a spark but nothing passed between us. Danny pushed his seat back and stood up. "Hopefully we can play a con together soon." He looked a little upset, but was it for me or Stacie?

"Hopefully." I replied. He forced a smile and made his way to the lifts at the back of the bar. He kept his head down as he waited.

I guess I was right about it being the last time I would ever see Danny Blue.

* * *

**Two in one day? Yes, I guess my way of apologising for the length of time I've been away for. If you're still with me then leave a review, I read them all.**

_**~stayawakeinthedark**_


End file.
